Learn to Love Again
by Dakota Reighn
Summary: Christian had just begun to move out of his room when she walked in. A beautiful French actress named Abrielle, everything about her reminded him of Satine. Now working together, could Christian and Abrielle put their differences aside and fall in love?
1. Learn to Love Again: Preface

** "Learn to Love Again"  
by Dakota Reighn**  
  
Preface  
  
"The woman I loved is...dead..." That was how his story began. Christian loved Satine, she was his world. And then, suddenly, she was gone. Satine died in his arms on the opening night of "Spectacular; Spectacular." Now he was left with nothing, nothing except for his grief.  
Things had been buzzing around the Moulin Rouge after a rich man who wanted to use it as a theater had bought it. Christian didn't want anything to do with the Moulin Rouge anymore and planned to leave France immediately. That was until he crossed paths with Abrielle.  
She was a striking French actress who would be moving into Christian's room. But he wasn't about to let her take it without a fight. So there they were together, both represented the old and the new of the Moulin Rouge. Little did Christian know what part Abrielle would be playing in the soon to be re-vamped "Spectacular; Spectacular."  
Joining together to tell the greatest love story known to France, Christian and Abrielle would grow closer together, even if it was against both of their wills.  
"I love you..." Were the last words Christian expected to hear from Abrielle, but they were true. Could Christian deny his mounting feelings for Abrielle and hold onto the love of a memory, or can he accept Abrielle's plea and learn to love again?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: The song used in Chapter One is called "Melodies of Life" and is found on the game Final Fantasy IX. I don't own anything to do with the song.

Disclaimer(2): The song that Christian sings in Chapter Two is called "Without You" by Kimberley Locke feat. Clay Aiken. I don't own anything to do with the song.

Disclaimer(3): The song that Christian and Abrielle sing in Chapter Three is called "World So Cold" by Mudvayne. I don't own anything to do with the song. Christian is singing in **bold,** Abrielle is singing in _italics._


	2. Chapter One: A Diamond in the Rough

**"Learn To Love Again"  
by Dakota Reighn  
**  
Chapter 1: A Diamond in the Rough  
  
The church was dimly lit with a few large white candles. The sixteen total pews were filled with the faces of the one-time can-can dancers at the Moulin Rouge. Christians isle seat was a very uncomfortable one at that, and he resented that fact that he had to be there. A soft piano's music drifted from the tiny balcony and each patron waited in agony for the casket to be brought in. As one song came to an end the uneasy to play "March of the Fallen" began to play and the sad and empty faces all rose.  
  
The coffin was beautiful, made of solid ivory engraved with the most beautiful Hindi design. Christian's eyes began to water and weld up as he saw it. The cover was made of glass; Satine's resting body was fully visible to the people she once danced and sang with. Even one of those people she loved. Her skin was so pale and her hands seemed as if they were porcelain. The dress she wore was the most breath-taking gown anyone had ever seen. With a pearly off-white color and full straps made of a silky material. Around her neck, a full pearl necklace with a matching bracelet around her frail wrist.  
  
Satine's hair was left down, waved beautifully and it lay all too perfectly on her petite shoulders. The complexion of her fair ivory skin enhanced the red color applied to her full lips. All-though her eyes were closed the lightest touch of blush was applied to her silky eyelids for a looks as if she were alive.  
  
Onto her casket was a bouquet of twelve large-head roses. The ribbon that held them together was a radiant red with the word "Satine" in golden letters printed onto it. The beauty of Satine and her tomb wasn't enough to bring any happiness to Christian. He had gotten no sleep the past couple nights, for flashes of Satine's dying moments haunted his mind. He hadn't shaved since the opening night of "Spectacular; Spectacular"; the beard he was sporting made him look ten years older and haggard.  
  
A tired-looking priest stepped behind a wooden podium that looked as if it had seen it's fair share of years. His words were slow and soothing to everyone; everyone but Christian. Christian had prepared a speech to give to the other who shared the church floor with him, but all the words he had so carefully thought out had escaped him. The body that rested so peacefully in the ivory casket was so life like. It hurt Christian to see Satine so concealed, so confined. His eyes had long since dried but inside he was dying to burst out into tears. The sound of the other weeping woman weren't enough to drive Christian to sobbing.  
  
As the priest touched base with Satine's final moments Christian's head began to throb with the memory. Satine was on his arm and the two were in celebration of the end of the performance of a lifetime. A small droplet of blood rested on Satine's smooth lips but no one could notice it in time. The sweat beadles were rolling off her forehead, as well as the streams of tears and make-up down her pale cheeks. She hadn't the heart or the time to tell him she was dying, and for a moment she forgot about it herself. Now she could no longer hide from the truth, and the room began to blacken with her worsening condition. Her forehead felt hot as all the strength in her body left her at the snap of a finger.  
  
Christian caught her as they both slumped down to the floor, the streamers and glitter and begun to pile up on top of it. Satine found it hard to breathe and managed to fight on with gasps for air. If only Christian had known the truth was what the last thing to enter Satine's mind. A doctor was called for but only time was what Satine had left and what little time it was. Her eyelids fluttered as she slowly slipped away in his arms; the only words he could make out were the low gurgles that came from Satine's throat.  
  
"Tell our story Christian; that way I'll always be with you." Were the last words of a dying can-can dancer at a little show called the Moulin Rouge. Her entire body became limp as her precious life slipped from Satine's grip. Christian took a few sentimental moments to soak in the sad reality that his lover was dead. The hot tears began to stream down his face as he could no longer hold back. Christians cry could be heard throughout the backstage, but the clapping audience had no idea of the events that just took place. The doctor had just arrived on the scene minutes after Satine had fallen. He tried to pry Christian from the grasp he had around Satine's body; it took several minutes and several men to separate the departed soul from her lover.  
  
As the priest called his name, Christian instantly snapped back to reality. All eyes were fixed on him and him alone. Christian slowly rose making his way over to the podium where the priest had just stationed himself. Christian placed two unsure hands on the podium top and glanced around at the many sets of eyes staring back at him. He felt the lump in his throat building up, as if it was enabling him to speak. He took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"Satine was the most beautiful woman anyone will ever know. She was stolen from us just at the prime of her life and talent. However, her talent may have added to her shortened time here with us. I loved Satine more than anyone in this world." Christian's eyes were beginning to weld up again. He turned his head to the side, getting a glimpse of Satine. Closing his eyes he turned his head back and faced the crowd. The hardest this wasn't looking at Satine's resting body, but holding back the tears from the crowd infront of him.  
  
"Satine loved everyone who she knew. She sacrificed herself numerous times for the well being of others. Word's can express the kind of person Satine was and words can't express what she means to everyone." Christian took another deep breath in before saying the last thing that came to his mind, the most important thing he had to say about Satine.  
  
"Satine asked me to tell our story. From the moment I met her I knew I would be a story worth reliving; I never imagined it would come down to the ending it did. No matter how long it takes me, I'll get our story down to every last detail on how many ever blank pieces of paper I can find." Everyone nodded his or her head as Christian stepped down from the podium and slipped into his seat. A small group of the chorus-line from "Spectacular; Spectacular" stood up to sing the song Christian wrote in Satine's memory.  
  
"Our paths they did cross  
  
Though I can not say just why  
We met  
We laughed  
  
We held on fast  
  
And then we said goodbye  
Who'll hear the echoes of stories never told  
Let them ring out loud  
'Til they unfold"  
  
"A voice from the past  
Joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of life  
To the sky beyond the flying birds  
Forever and beyond"  
  
"I see you reaching out to me  
Though you're gone  
I still believe that you can call  
Out my name"  
  
"A voice from the past  
Joining yours and mine  
  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
  
And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of life  
To the sky beyond the flying birds  
Forever and beyond"  
  
"Alone for awhile  
I've been searching through the dark  
For traces of the love you left  
Inside my lonely heart  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain  
In my dearest memory  
Do you remember loving me?"  
  
"A voice from the past  
Joining yours and mine  
Adding up the layers of harmony  
And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of life  
Come circle round and  
Grow deep in our hearts  
  
As long as we remember"  
  
Christian lay his head in his hands, unable to stop the tears from pouring from his eyes. His eyes throbbed from crying; it was all he had done since Satine had parted into the other world. The priest retook his place at the podium and began to recite a beautiful sermon. Christian's hands were wet with tears; he could no longer control his sobbing. As the crowd stood to canter a beautiful melody arranged by Christian, he sat in his pew as the salty drops filled his hands and cheeks.  
  
Before the sun dropped below the beautiful french horizon, Satine's funeral procession moved into the graveyard where Satine's body would be laid to rest in the fertile french soil. Her gravestone was carved from granite with her name etched in cursive letters. Her date of birth and death were the only other attributes on the gray marker. Christian, who had re-gained his composer, and Satine's closest friends stood next to her casket as it was lowered into the ground.


	3. Chapter Two: Without You

Learn to Love Again  
by Dakota Reighn  
  
Chapter 2: Without You  
  
Christian sat in the windowsill of the open pane that looked clear across the street to the Moulin Rouge. The newly transformed theater had sat vacant for months, no one wanted to touch it sine Satine's death. That was until a man named Weller bought the theater, with the full intention of running a full scale production of "Spectacular; Spectacular." The thought of someone else atoning to the stage of everything Satine worked for made Christian sick. He drowned his sorrows in a Whiskey bottle that was nearly empty. His beard had become thicker and more haggard looking. His stained white shirt hadn't been wasted in days, that same going for his unkempt hair. His black trousers were wrinkled and hadn't seen a washtub or hot iron for weeks.  
  
Christian took a long imbibe from the liquor bottle before hurling its remnants into the street below where the passersby didn't even seem to notice. The village had become like a ghost town, all intoxicated and completely unaware of the outside world. Christian was different, he was angry. He was angry at the world because he had to live in it without Satine. All that was left in Christian's room was a suitcase full of the only clothes he had. Everything else was provided for him when he came. Christian couldn't bear to stay in Montmatre any longer, everything there reminded him of Satine. Everything in his room reminded him of Satine, they had shared it together for many nights while they both were alive.  
  
He had cleaned the room while packing his things; it was a disaster beforehand. Christian had tried to begin to write the story of their love, but the memories were still too fresh and painful. The floor had been scattered with hundreds of pieces of paper, some filled with gibberish, others containing only one or two written words. Christian scattered many of them out the window, the others he burned in the small sink for washing. His typewriter was something he couldn't bare to abandon, it was safe in its case next to the suitcases of his clothes. One day, Christian would be able to tell the story of his love for Satine, that day just wasn't near.  
  
Christian took one last glance at the Moulin Rouge; he hated it so much. Everything about the Moulin Rouge, everyone in the Moulin Rouge had taken a little piece of Satine away from him. Because of them, she was dead. Christian slid off the windowpane; he couldn't bear to look at the mill any longer. Grabbing his black coat from the tidy bed, Christian had one last person to say good-bye to before his train left France for good.  
  
Satine's grave lay elegantly on the top of a hill, underneath a vast, blooming tree. It had only been a week since her funeral; the soil that filled in the void in her resting place was still fresh with no grass atop it. The sight of her headstone was enough to make Christian's eyes misty though he fought hard to keep from weeping. "Satine..." He said softly, he didn't know how to speak to her. "I'm leaving Montmatre tonight, I'm leaving France completely." Christian said, swallowing hard. "I'm sorry, without you, nothing is keeping me here." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I'll write our story, I just...I don't know when I'll find the courage too." Christian said as the tears began to flow from his eyes. "I can't stay here."  
  
"Without you, where do I belong?" Christian began to sing softly, his tears fading away. "Without you, how can I go on? No love but yours will ever do. Tell me how am I supposed to live my life, without you." The words came freely to him, like they were torrential from his soul. Questions he needed to know, but not even Satine could answer them.  
  
"There's no laughter in the air, only silence everywhere. And so much left unspoken. Since you've been gone, I haven't been the same. I wish that I could see who's to blame." Christian began softly, seating himself in the grass next to Satine's grave. "Without you, where do I belong? Without you, how can I go on? No love but yours will ever do. Tell me how am I supposed to live my life, without you." Christian belted out, coming out short of breath.  
  
"Was I lost in you and me? To the point I couldn't see, that what we had was dying. Now it's all that I can do to see photographs of you and stop myself from crying." He sang softly, tears beginning to form again in his eyes. "I should learn to live without your love. Got so many memories, but it's not enough. Without you, where do I belong? Without you, how can I go on? No love but yours will ever do. Tell me how am I supposed to live my life, without you."  
  
"I feel helpless, and all so all alone. Like I never felt before. You made me feel alive, but I don't remember what it's like, anymore." Christian held out his last word for what seemed like minutes. Inside, he was dead. There was no longer anything to feel pain, no longer anything to suffer. "Oh baby how where do I belong. Please tell me, how can I go on..." By the time Christian had finished the last verse, he found himself curled into a ball next to Satine's grave. The earth below his face had begun to turn to mud as Christian began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
He lay there, crying, for hours. The sun was almost completely hidden by the horizon when Christian had picked himself up from the site of his lover's grave. The dirt had stuck to his beard and the coarse skin of his face. He used the sleeve of his coat to clear his face and wipe the hardened tears the still lingered on his face. His train was set to leave in just over an hour; Christian didn't know if he could leave the side of his love. Taking everything that still remained inside of him, Christian found himself standing in his room, bags in hand. His train ticket stuffed in the pocket of his jacket, Christian was really going to leave France behind.  
  
When he had entered the building, a taxi carriage had been unloading a large amount of luggage. Without even noticing anyone in the shammy lobby, Christian made his way to his room to retrieve his own baggage. The door to his room was open, and suddenly, two figures stood in it. Christian saw them from the corner of his eye, but did not turn his gaze to meet them. He knew they must be the poor souls who were going to be living there.  
  
"Ah, here we are Mademoiselle Par due, this is your room." A man said as he stepped into the room. "Sadly..." A woman said following him in, carrying a few small parcels of luggage. The two glanced at Christian concerned, but did not dare speak to him. "It will do until ma maison is complete." The girl said, setting her things down on the bed. "Look at the view Abrielle, it is magnifique!" The man said as the woman hurried to his side. Christian could no longer take their company, and headed out the entry with his things.  
  
"You can see the Moulin Rouge from my window." The woman said, her French accent was thick even when she spoke English. As her words traveled to Christian's ears, the words of the dreaded theater made him stop in his tracks. "I cannot wait to start fonctionnement in that beautiful place. The story is absolutely beautiful." She said, clasping her hands together as she spoke about the establishment.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Christian asked as he turned and faced back into the room. "M'excuser, I do believe this is a private conversation." The girl said, appalled at Christians rudely manor. "Do not be unkind Abrielle." The man said revealing the woman's name as Abrielle. "Fine then, do you know que the Moulin Rouge is?" Abrielle asked, moving to the bed to unpack some of her things. "Of course, just tell me what it is you are doing there." Christian said, beginning to become annoyed.  
  
"If you must know, I am playing the female lead in Spectacular; Spectacular. It is a play that is being..." Abrielle began to speak before being cute off by Christian. "I know what it is, I was there on opening night..." Christian said angrily, the nerve of the owner to continue the play he wrote. "Well, then you know all about it I see." Abrielle said, trying to be polite. "Jean Luc, would you please go retrieve some of my other baggage, I will be down in a minute to help you." She said sweetly as she unpacked her linens onto the bed.  
  
"You can't stay here." Christian said suddenly as Jean Luc began to walk past him. "Que?" Abrielle asked, sometime forgetting what she was speaking. "I mean, what did you say Monsieur?" "I said, you can't stay here." Christian stormed into the room and threw his things onto the bed. Abrielle quickly moved her hands and look blankly at Christian. "But...but..." She stumbled on her words, "The owner said I could, you must move out. This is my room now." Abrielle said, looking to Jean Luc for help.  
  
"The owner isn't here. I have changed my mind. I'm not leaving." Christian said, flinging open his own suitcase and piling the clothes onto the bed. "Please, stop Monsieur." Abrielle pleaded with him. "You must leave now." Christian didn't listen to her; his temper had begun to flare. "You are welcome to stay, but I am not leaving." Christian said slamming his suitcase shut and pulling it from the bed.  
  
"I am not staying with you! Jean Luc, tell him I am not living with him." Jean Luc looked at her with compassionate eyes. "You have no where else to go Mademoiselle, your house is not finished." Jean Luc said before going to retrieve the rest of Abrielle's luggage.  
  
"I am leaving as soon as my house is ready, do you hear me?" Abrielle said, pounding her fist on the wooden table as Christian unpacked his typewriter. "Answer me you fool. You cannot do this to people, who do you think you are?" Abrielle yelled as Jean Luc came back with the rest of Abrielle's things. "I must be going now, Abrielle." Jean Luc said as he kissed her once on each cheek. Shutting the door behind him, Jean Luc left Christian and Abrielle, complete strangers, alone together in the silence of their room.


	4. Chapter Three: World So Cold

**"Learn to Love Again"**  
by Dakota Reighn  
  
Chapter 3: World So Cold  
  
Hours had past since the two strangers had been left together in the rundown hotel room. It was barely big enough for one person to live in, let a lone two. Abrielle had piled Christian's clothes back into his suitcase and dropped it on the floor next to the place where he was standing. "What do you think you're doing?" Christian asked frigidly, he never expected the girl to stay.  
  
"You're sleeping on the floor." Abrielle said as she began to put sheets she had brought onto the bed. Christian had begun to protest when Abrielle cut him off. "It's the least you can do, you aren't supposed to be here." Christian was silent; he was in no mood to argue with her. "Why are you staying here?" Abrielle asked before sitting down on top of the creaky spring mattress. "The same reason you are." Christian responded vaguely, he didn't have to explain anything to this girl.  
  
"Amende, you don't have to speak to me." She said as she pulled a hairbrush from an open parcel of luggage next to her on the bed. "But if we're both going to be here, don't you think we should at least become friends?" Abrielle began brushing her long, straight, cinnamon colored hair as she spoke to him. Her eyes were quiet intriguing, solid sea green with a ring of brown around her dark pupils. Christian hardly ever looked at her while they spoke, but her two-tone eyes were the first things he noticed.  
  
"I don't want to be your friend." Christian said, sitting down at the timber table that held his typewriter. "Well. Then maybe you should have left." Abrielle said, a little disappointed in her roommates behavior. "You have no reason to be unkind to me, what is it that I have done to make you so angry?" She said standing up. "You've aligned yourself with that place, I don't want anything to do with anyone who will be there." Christian said as he began pressing down keys.  
  
Abrielle turned away and stepped into the small washroom that had no door. Pinning her hair up with clips, Abrielle reached down and began letting the hot water pour into the tub. Christian didn't look up from his typewriter as she took an extra blanket from her bed and hung it in the doorway from splinted wood and an unused nail. Christian ripped the piece of paper from the typewriter and crumbled it into a ball, the fresh ink smearing the words together. He took a deep breath and tossed the ball of paper onto the ground near him.  
  
Abrielle opened her eyes as the noise of the nightlife of France crept through the small curtains of the washroom window. She sighed heavily to herself, she had never expected her new life in Montmatre to be so complicated. This was Abrielle's big chance to become a star, more than just a singer and dancer, but an actress. She smiled to herself slightly; everything in her life seemed meaningless now. Abrielle closed her eyes as she soaked in the warm water nearly lulled to sleep by the sound of Christian typing.  
  
A pile of crinkled paper had accumulated when Abrielle had emerged from the washroom wearing a beautiful kimono robe. Her hair hadn't gotten wet and was still fixed up above her shoulders. She carefully folded the dress she had worn for the day and tucked it into her travel case. Abrielle cleared her others things from the bed before her gaze shifted to the paper that littered the semi-clean floor. Grabbing the bin designated for trash, Abrielle began picking up the crumbled paper and tossing them into the basket. "You can clean up after yourself, you look like a grown man." She said, slamming the trash can down next to Christian's chair.  
  
Without word, Christian continued typing. Turning down the sheets, Abrielle sat down on the bed, bent on starting conversation. "What is your name Monsieur?" She asked, neither of them had introduced themselves formally. He still refused to answer her. "My name is Mademoiselle Abrielle Par due." "Christian." He finally said looking up from the typewriter. "Do not hate me Monsieur Christian, you don't even know me." Abrielle spoke trying to make things right between them.  
  
"I'm not the Moulin Rouge, I only must work there. If you understood what I have been through in my life, you'd know what this job is so important for me." Abrielle said proudly, hoping Christian would open up to her. "You understand nothing about that place." Christian said, unwilling to talk about it. "You understand nothing because you weren't here months ago, you don't know what happened..." Christian said going back to his typewriter; to him it was an escape from real life. An escape from the truth about what happened at the Moulin Rouge.  
  
"Then tell me Christian. Help me to understand." Abrielle said as she stood from the bed knelt down next to Christian's chair. "I'll never understand why you hate the Moulin Rouge so until you tell me." She said sincerely. Christian got up from his seat and walked to the nearby wall. "It's none of your business." He said, not wanting to be near anyone. "We hardly know each other." He finished with as he ran his hands over his face, exhausted from the events of his day.  
  
_ "When passion's lost and all the trust is gone. Way too far, for way too long."_ Abrielle began singing, the sound of her beautiful voice caught Christian off guard. **"Children crying, cast out and neglected." **He added, a song still lingered inside of his soul. Abrielle paused for a moment; this was her chance to make Christian open up to her. _"Only in a world so cold, only in a world this cold."_ His world was cold; Abrielle could feel the icy chill as he spoke, as he sang.  
  
** "Hold the hand of your best friend, look into their eyes, then watch them drift away."** Satine was all that Christian could think about. If only he had know, if only he had seen the signs. How could he be so blind that he couldn't even see she was dying? _"Some might say we've done the wrong things, for way too long_." **"For way too long**" Abrielle stood from the ground and sat down in the chair that Christian had vacated. She could hear the pain in his voice. All Abrielle wanted to know was what caused that pain, and why was he lashing out at her for it?  
  
Christian pushed off of the wall and made his way to the window. He wanted to let go of all his feelings; he wanted to hurt no longer. _"Fever inside the storm,"_ **"So I'm turning away. Away from the name."** Christian belted out as if everyone in Montmatre could hear him. _"Calling your names."_ Abrielle quickly echoed, she was beginning to see the pieces of the puzzle that Christian had tried so hard to keep her from putting together. **"Away from the stones."** _"Throw sticks and stones."_ **"'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us.**" Christian sang out before hitting the palm of his hand on the side of the windows panes. Abrielle stood from the chair and walked to Christian's side.  
  
She was about to place her hand on his shoulder, but Christian shrugged his shoulder away. Abrielle turned to face the other way placing her back against the wall next to the window. "**Keep your thorns**. _'Cause I'm running away, away from the games_. **Head games**. _Away from the space_. **Hate this headspace**. _The circumstances of a world so cold_." They sang together, Christian repeating after Abrielle crooned.  
  
"**Burning whispers, remind me of the days, I was left alone, in a world this cold."** Abrielle sighed, how could she make Christian understand that she wanted to be his friend. _"Guilty of the same things, provoked by the cause, I've left alone, in a world so cold. Fever inside the storm,"_ She sang out, bringing them back to a familiar chorus. "**So I'm turning away**." Christian cooed softly, whole forming a plan in his mind. He stepped out of the open window and onto the tiny balcony. Abrielle was puzzled, moving from the wall to the window. "**Away from the name**." Abrielle placed her hands on opposite sides of the window, watching Christian as he sang into the night air.  
  
"_Calling your names_. **Away from the stones**. _Throw sticks and stones_. **'Cause I'm through mending the wounds of us**. **_The circumstances of a world so cold."_** There was a pause before Christian began singing again. Abrielle hugged her arms around herself; the night air was icy and unforgiving. Then, Christian did the unexpected. The small cast iron bankment on the edge of the balcony was short; Christian was able to step right over it. There he stood, on the tiny edge of the balcony with everyone in the streets to watch his every move. Abrielle became frightened and made her way climbing through the window on to the balcony.  
  
"**Why does everyone feel like my enemy?** _Don't want any part of depression or darkness_. **I've had enough, sick and tired**, _bring the sun_, **or I'm gone, or I'm gone**!" Christian sang out with so much anger in his voice, so much pain. He raised his arms from his sides and felt the wind blow against every part of him. Then, suddenly, he felt her hand on his arm. Abrielle's grip was firm; she wasn't letting him go anywhere.  
  
"_Only in a world so cold, only in a world this cold_. **The circumstances of a world so cold..."**

__


End file.
